1. IIA. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. IIB. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to electrically powered annunciating systems and more particularly to such a system for use in electrical boxes that provides a sensing circuit coupled by sonic energy to an annunciating circuit at a distance therefrom.